Various types of fishing apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a fishing lure retrieval apparatus including a telescopic cylindrical pole and a looped strap attached to the cylindrical pole. What has been further needed is a cylindrical hook attachment member attached to and extended outwards from a front end of a front portion of the cylindrical pole and an S-shaped hook member attached to a front surface of the cylindrical hook attachment member. Lastly, what has been needed is for the S-shaped hook member to be perpendicularly disposed to and extended upwards above the cylindrical hook attachment member, so that the S-shaped hook member is selectively engageable around a fishing lure. The fishing lure retrieval apparatus is thus uniquely structured to allow a user to telescopically extend a pole in order to capture and retrieve a fishing lure that is either underwater or caught in trees and limbs along a shoreline using the S-shaped hook member.